


Abandoning Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Stargirl's mother scolded her for abandoning her wounded stepfather.





	Abandoning Accidents

I never created Stargirl.

Scowling, Stargirl's mother scolded her for abandoning her wounded stepfather during a battle to go to the mall earlier.

THE END


End file.
